<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises and Razor-Sharp Whispers are the Chorus to My Screams by Namgitrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982484">Bruises and Razor-Sharp Whispers are the Chorus to My Screams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash'>Namgitrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coliver Tingz [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Get Away with Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, I Blame Tumblr, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oliver d e f i n e t l y is leaning towards sounding like a sadist lol, Oliver is probably a bit meaner than he would be in canon, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, actually now that im rereading this, alksdkfas i really like it so ya, and Connor is probably a bit more submissive than he'd be in canon, and uhhhhhhh, asdfklasf, but again i am le author and i do what i want, but im the author so ahahah fuck that i do what i want, but its not rlly a sequel so u dont havta, but just a lil, but like in a ~sexy~ way, but short, hmmmm, i definitely overused italics in this one, i wrote this while trying to continue another fic, if ur into expostion like that, like i wouldn't know but i think its a bit spicier than just top and bottom lol, like not t h a t short, so uh, the title makes it sound worse than it is, this is really short, this was kinda beta'd so look forward to that ig, uhhhh, uhhhhh, you can read part 3 in this series if u want like a discussion thingy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has gotten himself into another predicament where he is-✨surprise surprise✨- getting his brains fucked out by Oliver</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coliver Tingz [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises and Razor-Sharp Whispers are the Chorus to My Screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hewwo :3! this is a smut ficlet, drabble, thingy that i wrote while i was (and still am) writing a sequel to a n o t h e r ficlet, drabble, dialogue thingy. It kinda got away from me, and my charcterization of Oliver here is like w a y meaner than he is in my other thing, and like i posted it on tumblr but i dunno i felt like more people would see it here so uh yeah enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Connor is beautiful. His voice creating a cocoon of moans and pants around the two of them as Oliver tries to make him come a second time. Connor’s sensitive, of <em>course</em> he is, and Oliver? Well....let’s just say that he’s enjoying himself <em>very</em> much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does that hurt baby?” Oliver asks, innocent as ever. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Connor tries to answer him, really he does. But he can’t find the words to say how it hurts so good, that he doesn’t know what to do with himself. That he doesn’t really know if it hurts, if his brain is just confused and sending him the wrong signals. But, when he tries to say that, all that comes out is a whimpered, <em>yes.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oliversmiles. Slow and dangerous. Scares the shit out of Connor, if he’s being honest, and when Oliver is taking him apart like this he has no choice <em>but</em> to be honest. He leans closer and runs his fingers through Connor’s hair and for a blissful second he thinks that Oliver is going to give him <em>mercy. </em>He should’ve known Oliver wouldn’t let him off that easily. He rakes his hands through his hair before tugging harshly, pulling a gasp out of Connor’s throat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Good</em>. I can’t have you feeling too comfortable can I? No.....good boys like you need to hurt, isn’t that right baby? You need me to make you hurt so fucking good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Connor feels dizzy. Oliver’s touches are rough, but his voice is sickly sweet, powdered sugar coating razor sharp words, and he loves it. Connor feels himself go slack in Oliver’s arms as he lets the sharp sparks of pleasure run through him as Oliver fucks into his prostate. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s it baby, let go for me. You’re such a good boy Connor. Such a <em>good</em> boy, letting me use you and mold you into my perfect little fuckdoll.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A soft smile crosses Connor face as the praise reaches him through the fog in his head. He thinks he feels the edges of his vision go dark, but he can’t bring himself to care. He was too focused on being a good boy for Oliver. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Making me so proud baby, so proud. Taking me so well, keeping you slutty little legs open for me so I can abuse your hole.”</p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><blockquote><p>Connor whines, suddenly aware of the ache in his legs. He feels disconnected from reality, like nothing about him is real until Oliver tells him it is, and if he wasn’t so drunk on....<em>whatever</em>  this feeling was, he’d realize just how far gone he was. </p></blockquote></div><div class="">
  <p>And Oliver was still <em>talking</em>, like he wasn’t killing him and saving him at the same time. His voice at odds with his words, making Connor feel so <em>lost</em> and taken care of, that he didn’t know what to do with himself. Obviously he did <em>something, </em>becauseOliver’ssweet tone had taken a hard edge as he felt a sharp sting on his thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh baby, such a shame. Right after I told you what a good boy you were, too. C’mon Connor, your legs go up right.....<em>there, </em>good boy. Your legs need to be open for me baby, you want me to ruin you, don’t you? I can’t do that if you try and close your legs on me, now can I baby?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apparently, Oliver expected him to answer him because when he didn’t he felt another sharp sting on his ass this time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Answer me, Connor. Just because you’ve been fucked stupid doesn’t mean I don’t expect a response. I'd hate to have to punish you. Not when you’re already falling apart. It would be such a <em>shame</em> if I had  to break you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Connor shuddered. He didn’t know if its because of what Oliver said or because he was still expected to answer, and <em>he can’t remember what Oliver was talking about. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Connor floundered, whining gibberish and trying to piece together what he could remember enough to give a coherent answer. He knew he failed when Oliver stilled his hips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Baby. You weren’t listening were you? Tsk, such a shame, I thought I taught you better manners than that? Such a selfish boy, taking my cock and my come, and yet can’t answer a simple fucking question. I guess you just wanna be broken, huh? Is that it baby? Hm?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Connor finally found his voice, too much too late and yet he still tried to save himself, “ I-i’m sorry Ollie, didn’t mean to not listen. You were just making me feel so good and-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you blaming me? Are you really  trying to tell me that its my fault, that you’re a little cockslut? Is that what you’re telling me right now Connor?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No! I-i just-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oliver’s eyes hardened. “You just nothing. I can’t believe you right now-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Connor heard Oliver continue talking but he wasn’t really listening. He was already getting punished so he didn’t have much to lose. But as he felt Oliver tie him to the bed, he couldn’t help but wonder: if this is how he felt when Oliver ruined him, then how would he survive being broken?</p>
  <p>
    <em>Fin</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh i forgot to add this but like, after Connor gets throughly broken, Oliver runs him a bubble bath and he washes him and tells him what a good boy he is and how much he loves him, because aftercare is important :3333</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! leave comments and kudos if your heart desires and come yell at me on tumblr @mrandomshitsandwhich</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>